When filling an intravenous (I.V.) administration set such as the METRISET which is used for continuous or measured volume administration from a container of the solution being administered, the fill time can be decreased by using a longer length of tubing between the solution container and the measured voluem chamber. The longer tubing permits more head to build, thus increasing the flow. A problem occurs when the longer tubing is used, however, because the administration set then hangs too low. The present invention solves that problem by providing a tubing clip comprising a body member having a pair of channels through which a flexible tube can be passed, each channel being provided with a means for narrowing said channel at one end which narrows the channel sufficiently to prevent the tubing from slipping through the channel unaided while permitting the flow passage of the tube to remain open. By changing the size of the loop, medical personnel can raise or lower the measured volume chamber as needed. In addition to allowing faster fill times, the tubing clip allows the administration set to be easily adjusted to the eye-level of medical personnel of varying stature without changing the height of the intravenous solution container. Furthermore, the loop makes it easy to hang the administration set out of the way when the solution container is being changed.
Although a tubing clip is presently available in this field which comprises an S-shaped body member having a pair of channels through which a flexible tube may be passed, this clip only functions to hold two pieces of tubing in close proximity. It does not have a means for narrowing the channel at one end of each channel as does the tubing clip of the present invention. Therefore, it does not grasp the tubing as securely as the clip of the present invention. In addition, it cannot control the portion of the tubing which will slide through the clip as does one embodiment of the present invention and, therefore, does not facilitate the raising and lowering of an I.V. administration set as does the clip of the present invention.